The new Organization boy
by Daydreamsleeper
Summary: The story of what happens when Henry *OC* suddenly winds up in castle oblivion with saix chasing him through the halls. please review. i will build a shrine to those who review.
1. Chapter 1

Henry was running. Not just running for fun. Henry had a purpose. He had just stumbled across a castle called 'Obliviate' or something, he wasn't sure why but the entire castle was white, pure, blinding, unscathed,white, and now he had a man in a long black trench coat chasing him screaming like a berserker.

"Get out of here!" screamed the blue-haired berserk.

Henry was trying as hard as he could to do just that. That's when he found a door, a door with IIX emblemized on it. 'As good a place as any.' Henry thought, still trying to escape the blue haired menace. Henry was dead wrong.

He had opened the door in order to find solace. What he had got instead was another man in a long black trench coat. This one with spikey red hair. 'Oh shit.' Henry thought at once, eyeing two evil looking spiked wheels this red-haired man was holding.

"Who the hell are you?" said the red-haired man starting to spin the wheels.

"Nobody of consequence." Henry replied boldly "who are you?"

"Names Axel, got it memorized?"

Henry had it memorized. All of a sudden the blue-haired berserker burst in.

" Saix who is this fuck?" demanded Axel.

"Hell if I know. I just saw him." Saix replied, panting from all his running and screaming.

"Lets take him to the superior. See if he belongs here."

Saix and Axel roughly grabbed hold of Henrys arms and dragged him through the castle, Henry squirming all the way against his captors grip. It was a futile battle, the two were each a head above him and with muscles three times the size of his own. 'I don't know who this _Superior_ guy is, but if he's superior to these guys then I don't wanna meet him.'

Axel and Saix were dragging some squirmy kid through Castle Oblivion. Axel looking slightly irritated and Saix following suit. They passed Marluxia and Luxord on the way to the Superiors room. Both shot them quizzical looks. Axel just shrugged and moved on. 'Whoever this kid is he made me miss my date with Demyx. This kid is so dead next time I get the chance.' Axel thought angrily. Saix's mind was no more calm, in fact within Saixs mind he had lost it. 'Fucking shit-assed kid. Making miss seeing Xigbar, I could be in my room with Xigbar doing something more fun then this, and this fucking kid made me miss that. I want to tear off his dick and leave him bleeding through his pants on the street.' Both Axel and Saix hoped that the Superior was not doing anything of import.

Xemnas was at his desk preparing the missions for the next day, suffice to say, he was bored. He willed for something, ANYTHING, to happen. Lost in his thoughts and hopes of excitement he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he snapped, not liking to be disturbed.

Saix and Axel waltzed in dragging along a rather squirmy boy. Xemnas looked at the boy, he was about 5'9" with short spikey green hair, he wore a slightly oversized sleeveless shirt and black and green striped fingerless gloves that stretched all the way up to his elbows, also he had blue jeans with an overlong belt that went midway to his thigh, on his feet were knee-length black boots but they were covered mostly by his jeans. When he had finished examining the boy he turned to Axel and Saix.

"Who is this?" Xemnas questioned.

Axel was the first to answer, not noticing that Saix had his mouth open. "We found him wandering the halls of Castle Oblivion, sir."

"I see, and what is his name Axel?"

Axel was about to say he diddent know when the boy broke free of his grip and took a few bold steps torward the Superior, ignoring the fact that Axel and Saix had both drawn their weapons.

"My name is Henry Jane Gahalager, And don't wear it out. Now tell me Who the hell are you?"

Axel and Saix both winced at the boy thinking that the Superior was going to kill him right then and there. Bothe were astonished at what dident happen.

"I am Xemnas, Superior of the In-Between. And Leader of Organization XII. Now tell me, what are you doing in Castle Oblivion, Henry Jane Gahalager?" Xemnas finished his sentence in an overall mocking tone.

Henry slanted his eyebrows as he began to speak…

"All I know is that I was running from the fuzz after some kid punched a cop, and I wound up in a dead-end alley I was gonna die I held up my hand and this black portal ripped open in front of me and, for lack of a better option I jumped in. Next thing I know I have this blue-haired berserk chasing after me, screaming at the top of his lungs, waving the worlds biggest whupping stick."

"My, my, my, it seems you have potential." Xemnas cooed. "Axel! Get Henry a room. And keep Marluxia away from him."

Axel sighed heavily but obeyed. Dragging Henry by the arm to find a new room. Leaving Saix in Xemnas's company.

"Leave Saix, I know your probably dying to get back to Xigbar"

On which note Saix ran out of the room at breakneck speeds.

"I think I found some excitement." Xemnas muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

'So this was really going down' Henry thought as the tall red haired man led him through the blinding corridors, supposedly to his new room. 'Who the hell are these guys. Why do they all wear big black coats. And more importantly, who is Marluxia and why does he have to be kept away from me.'

Axel was thinking of what room to put this kid in. 'Whats the smallest room in this damn castle anyways?' he thought as he meandered the halls. After finding the hall that held most of the Nobodies rooms he found a quaint little storage closet. 'This will do. And anyways, serves him right for screwing up my date with Demyx.'

"Alright kid, heres your room." Sneered Axel.

"But this is a storage closet."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is, I can see brooms and toilet cleaning supplies."

"That's not toilet cleaning supplies. It's… ummm… Vexen's… science…stuff."

"It says Comet on the can. And whats a vexen? Is that like a baby fox or something?"

"Just shut up and get in there!" Axel yelled as he shoved Henry into the obvious storage closet and locked the door.

"Hey, jerkbag! Open the damn door!" Henry screamed as he battered on the thick door to no avail. Axel just ignored him and went to go see Demyx. 'Goddammit. Fekking red haired gobfek. What the hell is he doing he has to leave me in a fekking storage closet.' Henry ranted inside his own mind for more then an hour before drifting off to sleep.

Henry was awoken by a pink haired, and very feminine, man leaning over him with his big black trench coat unzipped half-way down and his face very close to Henrys.

"WHAT THE SHIT." Henry bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. Everything will be alright." The pink-haired man whispered in Henrys ear, lightly nipping at his ear.

"Marluxia, what are you doing half hanging out of the storage clos-HEY GET OFFA HIM!" It was Axel to the rescue as he grabbed Marluxia off Henry and flung him into the wall. (It was now that Henry noticed his pants were around his knees.)

"The Superior told me to keep you away from him Marluxia. So get outta here. NOW."

As soon as Marluxia heard this he grabed his discarded pants and ran down the hall.

"I knew it was a storage closet. You fekking liar!" Henry screamed at Axel as he pulled up his pants.

"Whatever." Axel said with a wave of his hand. "You havta go see the Superior."

"What for?"

"I'll be damned if I know."

Axel made a move to grab Henrys shoulder, but he shrugged it off with a curt reply of "I can walk." Coaxing an irritated look out of Axel. After searching trough the castle for Xemnas's room Axel finally came to a stop and said,

"Xemnas said for me to wait out here. You go on inside."

Henry looked at the giant door then back at Axel, who waved him in. Trying to regain some of his bold composure, Henry walked through the door in a feint act of bravery.

Xemnas had been waiting for the boy ever since he had woken up this morning. He was going to test this boy who had apparently opened the Corridors of Darkness. If the child could do that then he might be useful to the Organization in some way, Xemnas hypothesized. He was going to test this child to his limits.

"Alright what do you want, cuz after I left this Axel jerk stuffed me into a broom closet and some pink-haired dude tried to rape me in my sleep. I demand an explanation."

"Damn Marluxia." Xemnas whispered to himself. "Henry I want you to open one of the portals like you apparently did the other day."

"I cant do that it was just a fluk."

"TRY!" Xemnas shouted at Henry.

'This is going on for hours.' Henry thought to himself. He had not even made a small black spark. Xemnas was growing tired of this, then the idea had hit him. He would lock him in a storage closet and he would have to use the Corridors of darkness to get himself out. It was genius

"Henry come here I have a surprise for you."

Henry looked quizzically at Xemnas but came right to him.

"What is it?" He huffed, he had been working him self to exhaustion for the last three hours. This is when Xemnas struck. Grabing the boy by his neck he flung him into his own personal broom closet (yes Xemnas has his own personal broom closet.) and lock the dead bolt.

"What is it with you guys and locking me in broom closets!" Henry demanded.

"You will stay in there until you can open the portal and get your self out." Xemnas said.

'Shit im gonna be in here for a while.' Henry thought as he held up his hand yet again, trying to summon the portal.

After Henry had tried to bash down the door, insulted Xemnas's family heiritage, begged for his release, and damned all broom closets he focused on the one place he wanted to be. The bathroom. Summoning up all his power and devotion he held up his hand, strained his muscles , and tried to force a portal to appear out of sheer willpower. He pissed in his pants a little. After this little episode he was severely ticked off. ' Why the hell do I have to sit in this fucking place anyways. Its that jerk xemnas hes off his nut . all I want is to got to the bathroom.' And with a faint ripping sound a portal opened right in front of Henry reveling the bathroom. Henry immediately jumped in, glad to relive himself. But there was one problem. And it had pink hair.

VVVVV

Hey I don't own Kingdom hearts or anything but Henry. I really want you guys to review me so if you please, tell me how much I suck and everything.

Thanks,

Daydreamsleeper


	3. Chapter 3

Henry stared out of the stall at Marluxia as he pissed. Marluxia just stared back at him. 'Faek not this guy again.' Henry thought in his mind as Marluxia lunged for him. Spining out of the way Henry shouted for Axel to come. But somehow the Bathroom was apparently soundproof. Ducking as Marluxia grabed at him, Henry bolted toward the door only to find it locked. 'Of course. We wouldn't want to give me a break would we?' Henry thought angrily. Marluxia was getting more aggressive by the second. 'Damn what do I do? This guy is relentless. If only I had my jo (Japanese staff that comes up to your armpit, actually a very effective weapon.) I could beat this guy down.) At this moment Marluxia had summoned his Scythe and was trying to knock Henry out with the backside.

"Why wont you keep STILL?" Marluxia hissed at Henry. Then the thought struck him. 'Hold on duh I control plants.' And Marluxia proceeded to tie Henry up in rose vines.

"Now I'll get my fun." Marluxia whispered in Henrys ear, as the thorns dug into his skin. Marluxia had just started to unzip his coat when a man with pale blue hair that covered one eye came into the room reading an ancient-looking book.

"Marluxia, should you really be doing that?" The newcomer said not looking up from his book with a bored sounding voice. Henry wondered if this was a common occurrence or if the plae blue-haired man was genuinely disinterested.

"What do you wanna join in Zexion?" Marluxia replied in a suggestive voice.

"All I want to know is why Axel yelled at you when you were half hanging out of the broom closet kissing this kid in his sleep. Maybe I should take it up with Superior." Zexion still didn't look up from his book.

Marluxia paled as he looked at Zexion (who was still reading his book) and then at Henry (who was still tied up with rose vines.). After a moments contemplation he zipped his coat quickly and fled the scene. After the door had closed the vines around Henry died away.

"Thanks…"

"Zexion."

"Henry. Thanks Zexion. Why does that guy do that?"

"Marluxia is just a horny bastard I wouldn't look that much into it if I were you." Zexion said as he pushed past Henry and marched into a stall. Then a thought waltzed through Henry's head 'I just opened a portal. I'm so badass.'

Xemnas was wondering why his broom closet wasn't making any noise. Usually this would be a good thing, after all broom closets were expected to keep quiet most the time. If a broom closet was being unusually loud there were only two explanations to the problem; 1, The broom closet was being very badly behaved and needed a time out or a like punishment. Or, 2, There was an extremely loud person either trying to get out or doing something nasty. Xemnas knew that there was supposed to be a person in there trying desperately to get out, so logic dictated (at least inside his head) that there was supposed to be loud noises coming out of the broom closet . But there weren't. So where was Henry? KNOCK KNOCK! Xemnas spun around on his swivel chair so hard at this disturbance that he ended up spinning around about five times before he saw who had knocked on his door. It was Henry, looking rather cut up, his clothes were torn and there was blood droplets forming on the skin that shone in-between the tears.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"That Marluxia jerk just tried to rape me in the bathroom."

"HUZAH!"

"That didn't phase you at all did it?"

"YOU FINNALLY DID IT! HORAY!"

"Ummm… I was just scarred for life by a man with pink hair."

"NOW I CAN FINNALLY GET BACK ON TRACK AND SEND YOU ON SOME MISSIONS!"

"I can still hear me, right?"

"Hunh, what did you say? Ah well it doesn't matter. Axel!" Xemnas shouted as Axel loafed into the room. "You will take Henry to Radiant Gardens to teach him how to summon his weapon and defeat heartless."

"Whats a heartless?" Henry was really felling left out.

"Yes, sir." Axel sighed, as if he had something better to do.

So it was off to Radiant Gardens. Whatever that was. When they arrived Henry was shocked to find it was just like a little city/town-thing.

"Alright down to business." Axel started. " Hold out your hand and think of something that you could hit things really hard with."

Henry's mind went straight to his jo. He remembered spending countless hours perfecting kata's and strikes. He had made his first jo out of an old broom handle, but after a while he had decided to make a proper one out of hickory. He had put steel caps on the ends, and polished it to a high finish. He had beat away many a suspicious cop with that jo. Though more often then naught the cops suspicion was justified. Henry held his breath and held out his hand. And much to his shock his jo materialized right in front of him.

"What the shit? I thought a cop smashed this over his knee?" Henry whispered at himself

"That's it?" Axel questioned. "A simple jo? Well I hope you know how to use it."

Henry nodded as he settles into a smooth stance, happy to have this familiar weight in his hands.

VVVVVVV

Hey its me. So I think that the next chapter will be about Henrys past and whatnot.

Thank you ImTheHero for your review. I counter with *Falcon KICK*

Next chappie will be up soon


	4. Chapter 4

The small black creature sped toward Henry, who was standing calmly. The creature was still rushing to Henry it's black soulless eyes dead set on his destruction. Malice flushed into Henrys vision as he spun around the creature to deliver a blow to the back of the thing, causing it to burst into black flames.

"Congratulations. You killed your first heartless." Said Axel, with a tinge of sarcasm nipping at the edges of his voice.

"Thank you. Where are the rest?" Henry replied with a bit of disappointment.

"That's it for today actually. Xemnas wants us back soon so Xaldin can show us some new dishes he learned from Martha Stewart."

"Yummy in my tummy."

When they got back to the castle the found Xaldin in an apron bent over the stove.

"Hey! New guy! Get out of here!" Xaldin had screamed at Henry.

"I just came in for an apple."

"I don't care get out!"

"Couldn't I help out?"

"Are you Gordon Ramesy, Alton Brown, or Martha Stewart?"

"No…"

"Then you are no help at all so get out!" Xaldin finished this with a snap in his voice.

Henry had decided to not push the matter any further. So he wandered the castle. He found very little of any interest except for a blonde man sitting in a living room of sorts playing what seemed to be a large guitar. The blonde played with such skill that the large guitar seemed to play by itself and the blonde was just there to guide it through the song.

"Your amazing." Henry said after the blonde had finished.

"Thank you Henry. I get that a lot. (try reading that out of context.) The names Demyx."

"Well you already know my name. Have we met before?"

"No, but Axel told me all about you."

"Axel?" Henry gulped. "What did he say?"

"Oh that you have a lame-ass weapon. What is it by the way he never told me."

"It's a jo."

"A joe? Whats a joe?"

"No a jo. Damn just look at the authors words."

"Oh I get it. Thanks Daydreamsleeper for your amazing spelling I cant imagine a world without you amazing awesomeness. But anyways, yeah why the fuck a jo?"

"I don't know. It always seemed like a sensible weapon to me. I used to beat up cops with my old friends with it."

"You beat up cops? With a stick? Didn't any of them have a gun?"

"Well, they were all terrible shots I suppose.."

Saix came bursting into the room.

"Hey both of you meating. Now"

"Saix I think you mean meeting."

"What did I say?"

"Meating."

"Oh gawd im so embarrassed."

Henry and Demyx opened a portal to the meeting room, and demyx teleported into his chair. Henry was left to sit on the floor. Craning his neck to see who was talking. 'The acoustics in here are terrible.' He thought as he strained to hear what everyone was talking about.

When everyone was present and accounted for, Xemnas began to speak.

"As you all probably know, we have inducted a new member to our ranks. His name is Henry. So I want all of you to rack your brains and figure out a variation of Henry that has an 'x' in it."

There was a communal brain fart and brain broke look as everyone heard this.

"Ummmmm… how. About. Xenhry?"

"Uh. Henxyr."

"Oh what about Xhenry?"

Everyone looked at the blonde haired woman who said this.

"XII your such a dumbass." Xemnas said in response to this.

"Oh ive got one how about Henryx?" Xigbar blurted out, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Hey I like that one. But why do I have to change my name?" Henryx asked with great curiosity.

"Because I said so. Now that you have a name with an 'x' in it you need a chair." Xemnas shouted down at henry as a chair rose below him, bringing him to par with the rest of the Organization.

"Now that you have a name, Axel will give you a real room and an awesome black coat."

"Alright! I get a room. I get a room. And a big fuck-off trench coat. Whooo hoooo." Henryx was ecstatic.

"And tomorrow Marluxia will teach you how to control your element."

All the color from henryx's face drained immediately when he heard this news. He looked up at the pink-haired rapist. He was wearing the worlds largest grin.

VVVVVVV

Hey sorry its short but ive been distracted. Well I didn't tell you about his past. I swear ill do it soon. So until then please read and review.

-Daydreamsleeper


	5. Chapter 5

Henryx was dreading tomorrow. For one obvious reason, he was going to train under a man who had on two occasions tried to rape him. But for now he was looking around the proper non-broom closet room that Xemnas had ordered Axel to provide for him.

It was a large room. About 200 square feet, and a spiral stair case leading up to a loft where he had a bed, desk, and a closet full of long black trench coats with hoods. All of which had minor differences from each other, for instance this one had skinnier sleeves then that one, or this one had a slimmer torso then that one. Henryx looked at all of these and instantly went into tailor mode. He choose the one with a slim torso but large sleeves. He found scissors in the desk and began to rip the seams of the arms. After he had removed the arms he went to work hemming the leather at the edges with a tight hand thresh with a needle he pulled from his glove and a spool of thread from his pocket. The thresh hem finished he took the scissors to the massive amount of leather he had left over from the sleeves. From this he created leather reproductions of his elbow length gloves that fit comfortably tight around his wrists but slipped on his forearm below his elbows. In order to remedy this he found a coat hanger and a tool box containing pliers and a wire cutter. He went to work creating belts he would sew onto the ends of the gloves to tighten the loose ends. But in order to combat the effect of the gloves wrinkling as the belts tightened he cut a thin triangle into the forearm of the glove and sewed the part closest to the buckle on the edge of the triangle and had the slag of the belt run around and off the other side to meet up with the buckle. And thus creating a wrinkleless tight leather forearm fingerless glove.

With his gloves complete he turned to the black pants he was given. They were made out of the same fabric as the coat he was given three pairs. Skinny, loose, and baggy. Henryx choose the baggy ones and picked up his scissors again.

In an effort to give himself more mobility while he fought he grabed one of the black shirts made of stretchy fabric. Henryx ripped the seams of the inside of the legs and cut an elongated hexagon that ran from the middle of one thigh through the crotch area down to the other thigh. He filled this area with fabric he ripped from the shirt, making it not tight but taut.

After this he found a skintight shirt and replaced his oversized tee shirt with it, pulled on his customized pants, and belted on his gloves. He dug through the pockets of his old jeans and found his most personal things. His fives spools of black thread, his collection of assorted sewing needles, and his split tip pen filled with white ink he used to mark fabrics. Once he had found all these things he found another coat he could cut up and proceeded to make inside pockets for the now sleeveless coat. When the pockets were finished he loaded the needles and thread into them.

With all his modifications complete he donned the coat zipping it up to his chest, and unzipped the bottom half up to his waist, and pulled the hood over his short spikey hair, and walked to a full length mirror next to his bed in the loft. 'damn, its a lot more original then al the others that's for sure.'

Henryx was exhausted after this late night sewing session, so he striped down and fell on the bed, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"Henryx! Wake up!" The pink-haired man shouted.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Henryx exclaimed as he looked for signs of rape.

"Getting you ready for our fun filled date filled with training." Marluxias voice sounded almost fluffy.

"Well I'll meat you outside! So get out!"

"I think you mean 'meet'"

"Whatever get out!"

As Marluxia turned on his heel and left Henryx found that there was a certain sway to his hips as he walked. Pushing this thought out of his mind he went to the closet and pulled on all of his modified uniform, and went to meet Marluxia.

"Whew." Marluxia whistled. "How did you do that?" As he looked over Henryx, tring to keep his lust in control.

"Just a needle and thread" Henryx replied humbly.

"Well it looks great. Im taking you to the courtyard to unleash your element and to try to gain some control. Also lets keep a professional attitude." As he said the last sentence he leaned in closer to Henryx and laid a finger to his nose, smiling in a sensual way. And not taking his eyes off Henryxs.

Henryx stood like a pillar in a hallway, as Marluxia removed his hand from Henryxs nose and waved it behind himself to open a corridor of darkness, still looking at Henryx he said "Shall we?"

Henryx was shocked at Marluxias mood swings. First he was annoyed, then fluffy, after that professional, and finally romantic. Henryx was extremely confused by this man. But nonetheless he walked through the portal and appeared in the courtyard a half second before Marluxia.

"So… how to teach you. How to control energy. Hmmmm. Well, first summon your weapon."

Henryx did as instructed, summoning forth his balanced jo. Although it looked slightly shinier then before.

"Good. Now. For lack of a better way to explain, look within yourself and search for a big ball of energy."

Henryx tried to look. But all he ended up doing was rolling his eyes to the back of his head and giving himself a headache.

"Not with your eyes, dumbass. With your soul."

Henryx tried again. This time taking four long deep breaths and really searching through his body for even a faint glow of energy. What he got instead was a string of words that sounded familiar, like he had read them in a book he had all but forgotten.

'We reached the old wolf in time to watch a fierce green fire dying in her eyes.'

After hearing these word he felt a rush of energy flood his system. Filling him with natural fighting instincts and power. Henryx opened his eyes, which had turned from their natural dull yellow to a deep emerald. An aura reminiscent of green fire enveloped Henryx as he howled forcefully upward to nothing in particular. He gripped his jo tightly in his hands and sunk his feet into a low fighting stance, causing his green aura to flare up 20 feet.

'holy shit' was all that was going through Marluxias mind when he witnessed the green fire aura envelope Henryx. 'This is of the charts. Ive never seen this much power in a nobody. How can he contain it all?' Marluxia was pondering all of this and more until he saw Henryx fall into a fighting stance. 'Awww shit.'

VVVVVVV

-Heh heh heh. Marly's gonna get it.

Yeah so the quote is from Aldo Leopold when he killed a wolf.

Ill explain why I put that in there in the next chap.

Well anyways please review, and I might just give all the reviewers some of my sisters super special awesome brownies.

-Daydreamsleeper


	6. Chapter 6

The green fire coursed through Henryx's veins, feeding him more power by the second. Henryx felt as if he was a tea cup overfilled with coffee with a shot of whiskey. The only thoughts in Henryx's mind were that of violence and otherwise uncivilized actions. If you were to translate his mind at this moment it would sound something like a song by Soul Assylum called 'Somebody to Shove'. Completely about violence. And the only other person to take this unbeknownst rage out on was the pink haired man in a black coat. Marluxia. Henryx let out a fresh and savage howl at this eventual victim, letting his intentions known.

Marluxia was in awe of the power radiating from Henryx, unsure of how he was supposed to stand up to it, but in awe nonetheless. After snapping back into action, Marluxia summoned his scythe and set his feet into a small, agile stance, ready to dodge out of the way of Henryx's attacks.

Henry placed his jo behind his head, holding it there with both hands, and sprinted toward Marluxia, and at the moment he was close enough to Marluxia he let go of his weapon with his left hand and swung it in a great arch at the pink haired victim. Blood and bile erupted from Marluxia's mouth as the hooded demon made a powerful contact with his jo. 'Damn, he's fast.' Was all that ran through Marluxias head as Henryx prepared for another strike. Marluxia wasn't about to let this one make contact. As henryx gripped the bottom two thirds of the staff Marluxia swept his body to be parallel to Henryx's, and jabbed him in the ribs with the butt end of his scythe, causing him to leap several yards away.

Henryx had been hit. Although he didn't believe it, he was. Filling with even more rage then he would have thought possible, Henryx grabed his jo in his right hand and rushed head long towards Marluxia, as he ran Marluxia noticed that the striking end of the jo had burst into a green fire. Though this was the wrong time to notice things of little import because Henryx had crossed the few yard that separated them in the first place and was in striking range. Without thinking Marluxia raised his scythe to block the sideways swing. Wrong move. The force that Henryx had put into this strike was so immense that since Marluxia had blocked it he was sent spiraling sideways into a wall, his scythe handle completely shattered.

Marluxia had been reduced to a barely conscious limp body by this strike. Barely gathering the strength to summon a dark corridor. He wheezed out the word..

"H..ell…p."

Xemnas was in the middle of sorting out the mission for the next day when a small corridor of darkness appeared before him and he saw Marluxia on the other side, laying in a pile of rubble, jacket torn face bruised and the head of his beloved scythe laying next to him.

"H..ell…p."

"Shit." He said as he opened eleven corridors of darkness, one to each other organization member. "Everyone report to the courtyard. And prepare of battle." Xemnas himself had prepared for the worst.

Henryx was looming over Marluxia, raising his staff to deliver a fatal overhead strike to his opponent, when twelve corridors opened within a second of each other. And the rest of organization xiii appeared in the courtyard, bearing weapons. Henryx settled into a wide powerful stance as he saw all of the other members. They all rushed Henryx at the same time, swinging or otherwise reading their weapons (except for Zexion who was reading his lexicon.) Laughing at the small effort they all put into they're pitiful attacks, Henryx batted away pitiful attack after pitiful attack. His green fire aura barely even flaring up.

After seeing how extremely powerful Henryx was they all poured every last drop of power into their attacks. Henryx barely even moving to either block or avoid them. Until finally Saix called upon the power of the moon, going into berserker mode.

Saix let his rage build up as he looked at the hooded youth emitting his green aura. Saix started to swing his claymore around and lumbered towards Henryx, his hands a blur from all his movements. Henryx snaped out of his drunken state of power basking to pay attention to Saix, and rose his now radiating jo to block the insane attacks. Saix had Henryx's attention, now he was going to give him a run for his munny.

As Saix went completely psycho-ass crazy-bitch on Henryx, Zexion looked up Henryx's element in his lexicon, what he got was this passage.

When a nobody is emitting a green fire like aura this is most likely the element of wilderness. The attributes of the element are increased senses, instinctual movements, and a very short and destructive temper. If nobody has had martial training to the extent to the movements have become a second nature subject will most likely resort to these learned movements for attacks. Subjects strength is that of animalistic nature while its weakness is the moon.

Zexion smiled as he read the last part 'its weakness is the moon' and looked up to see Saix going berserker-rage on Henryx. And realizing that this wouldn't take long.

Henryx didn't understand why Saix had such a sway over him, all he did was batter away at him, yet he could feel his strength draining away from him. Saix had noticed this and only pushed harder as he finnaly shattered Henryx's defense and landed a full powered strike to his gut, making Henryx spill blood and bile out of his mouth and knocking him out.

Henryx woke up in his room, laying on the bed in the loft with Saix in the corner.

"I will be training you from now on, seeing as it is only I who can control you."

Henryx stared at the blue haired man who had first greeted him to Castle Oblivion, and now he was going to teach him to fight and other things. The next few days were going to be hell, Henryx could just tell.


End file.
